Ficek 1
by nanako87
Summary: Mój pierwszy fic... xDDD Ma już około roku... Oo


... ... ... crap... a chcia³am napisaæ fica... ok, spróbujê... Ale proszê siê nie œmiaæ! Od 4 lat nie pisa³am ¿adnych fanficów!!! XDDD

Prolog, czyli "Jak z pracy domowej zrobiæ popijawê"

By³ ciep³y letni wieczór. Mimo ¿e by³y wakacje, Lyserg by³ poch³oniêty nauk¹. A przynajmniej chcia³by aby tak by³o. Wci¹¿ nie potrafi³ zapomnieæ o tym, co dzia³o siê przed miesi¹cem.  
- To tylko cztery tygodnie, od kiedy to siê skoñczy³o... Nigdy w tak krótkim czasie nie mia³em okazji byæ œwiadkiem tylu wydarzeñ. Ma³o nie zosta³em zabity przez wampira, potem przez Hao, no i jeszcze ten Marco przez pewien okres nie darzy³ mnie nazbytni¹ sympati¹. Ale poza tym pozna³em wielu œwietnych osób! Nawet Marco ostatecznie mnie polubi³! Ale... Okaza³o siê¿e ma ¿onê... O rany, naprawdê szkoda... Ech.  
Lyserg postanowi³ wiêcej nie myœleæ o wysokim przystojnym blondynie w okularach, jednak¿e nie byl w stanie siê skupic na nauce. Zamyœlony, w³¹czy³ radio.  
- Nareszcie nadszed³ ten dzieñ! Turniej Szamanów zosta³ wznowiony, kandydaci... - ch³opak prze³¹czy³ kilka kana³ów, ale nigdzie nie by³o ¿adnej normalnej muzyki; na wszystkich stacjach namiêtnie mówili o tej sensacyjnej wiadomoœci. Owszem, nie mo¿na by by³o powiedzieæ ¿e Lyserg nie by³ zainteresowany, poniewa¿ chcia³ poprzygl¹daæ siê zmaganiom uczestników turnieju, ale w tej chwili pragn¹³ tylko us³yszeæ jak¹œ muzykê, która pozwoli³aby mu siê oderwaæ od rzeczywistoœci. Wy³¹czy³ radio i postanowi³ siê przez chwilê zdrzemn¹æ. Ju¿ zamkn¹³ oczy i chcia³ zasn¹æ. Tak bardzo chcia³ zasn¹æ. Zasn¹æ.  
BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUMMM - Czego mi tu??? - Lyserg poderwa³ siê z ³ó¿ka, totalnie zdezorientowany. To jego komórka oszala³a, mia³ ustawione na wibrator. Telefon brzêcza³ i brzêcza³, wiêc ch³opak leniwie spojrza³, kto tak bardzo chce siê z nim skontaktowaæ. Mo¿e Marco? To by³a w³aœciwie jedyna myœl, która pomog³a zielonow³osemu ch³opakowi zwlec siê z miêkkiego ³ó¿ka.  
- Ryu!?

Rozdzia³ pierwszy - "Niepe³noletni id¹ na piwo!"

Sierpieñ. Wieczór. Dwóch mê¿czyzn sta³o na molo jednej z pla¿ w mieœcie na pó³nocy Europy. Ciep³y letni wiatr delikatnie czesa³ ich w³osy. w podziwie ogl¹dali zachód s³oñca.  
- To dziwne, prawda...? - odezwa³ siê szczup³y zielonow³osy ch³opiec o jasnej cerze. Jego zielone oczy zwróci³y siê do jego towarzysza.  
- E? Co jest takie dziwne, Lyserg? - zapyta³ Ryu. By³ to wysoki umiêœniony mê¿czyzna o ciemnej karnacji i d³ugich kruczoczarnych w³osach.  
- No... Kiedy miesi¹c temu by³ organizowany Turniej, zawodnicy mieli przyjechaæ do USA. Dlaczego tym razem organizuj¹ go w Europie? To dziwne.  
- Aj tam! Grunt ¿e w ogóle jest! Poza tym nie musieliœmy wydawaæ tyle kasy na bilet, no i problemów by³o ma³o.  
- Taa, bo znowu ciê wziêli za legendarnego autostopowicza.  
- Co w tym z³ego?  
- Ha ha ha! Nic, nic. - zaœmia³ siê Lyserg. Tak naprawdê to œmiechem chcia³ ukryæ swoje uczucia. By³ zak³opotany, poniewa¿ zdawa³ sobie sprawê, jak wielk¹ sympati¹ darzy go jego towarzysz. Zastanawia³ siê, czy Ryu nie wpadnie na jakiœ dziwny pomys³, na przyk³ad czy nie zaci¹gnie go do.  
- Nie, nie!!! NIE MA MOWY!!! NIE!  
- Hej, hej!!! Lyserg, co ci siê sta³o?  
- E? N... nie, nic.  
I zaleg³a taka niezrêczna cisza. -- ulubiony tekst ex-Stowarzyszenia Bamboszy XDDD - Te, autorka, co to ma, kurna, byæ??? Mia³aœ napisaæ yaoia, a nie.  
- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
- No, widzisz, Ryu? Patrz, co zrobi³eœ! Lyserg uciek³. Ech, to mia³o byc na pracê domow¹ z polaka, ale widzê ¿e ca³a sytuacja wymknê³a siê spod kontroli. Uuuuch, nie chcê mi sie pisaæ nowego! Hmm, ewentualnie polonistka zejdzie na zawa³. A w ogóle, to przy damach siê nie przeklina!  
- Sorka... LYSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERG, ZACZEKAJ NA MNIE!  
Wysoki mê¿czyzna bieg³ dziko na oœlep, potr¹caj¹c kilku ludzi, którzy nawinêli mu siê pod nogi. Wreszcie ujrza³ Lyserga, ale nie tylko jego! Zielonow³osy ch³opak poch³oniêty by³ rozmow¹ z Ann¹, blondw³os¹ nastolatk¹ w czarnej sukience, i Tamao, drobn¹ dziewczyn¹ o ró¿owych w³osach, workowatych spodniach i jasnym t-shircie.  
- Kjutto no, kjutto no!  
- Ryu, ciszej, wystraszysz przechodniów! - odezwa³a siê Anna - I.  
- UUEEUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!  
- I Tamao... - dokoñczy³a, uderzej¹c ciemnow³osego mê¿czyznê w twarz.  
- Daijobu! - odezwa³a siê Tamao z uœmiechem, ocieraj¹c ³zê. - Jesteœ zabawny, wiesz? Ryu-san... E!? Nie! NIE!!! Ja kocham Yoh!  
- Autorka ³amie prawo dobrych fanficów i wyje¿d¿a "out of character". Poza tym, jeœli zapomnia³aœ, Yoh jest moim NARZECZONYM.  
- Wiem, wiem, Anna-san. - powiedzia³a Tamao, po chwili doda³a - A co to znaczy "out of character?  
GLEBCIA - bez glebci fica nie ma!!! ;PP - Hmm... A gdzie Ryu i Lyserg? - odezwa³a siê Anna, rozejzawszy siê.

- Ryu! Ryu!! Gdzie mnie ci¹gniesz?? Auæ, to boli, puœæ! Puœæ!  
- Po prostu chcê byæ z tob¹ sam na sam! Mwuuuachachacha!  
- IIIIIEEEEEE!!! - a tak, dzieci, to piszcz¹ w hentajach! -  
£UP - Kurde, no! Kto wszed³ w drogê Bokutou no Ryu?  
- Spokojnie, to ja. Jak siê macie?  
- Yoh? Kopê lat, stary! Kiedy przyjecha³eœ?  
- .  
- Co?  
- Przyjechaliœmy razem.  
- A.  
- AAAAAAAAAAAA!  
- O, dziêki, Tokageroh: No widzisz, Lyserg? Nie uciekniesz mi tak ³atwo!  
- Eeee... A o co chodzi? - zapyta³ siê Yoh, który lekko przysn¹³ na stoj¹co i z otwartymi oczami, jak to on.  
- Ech, Ryu, jak zwykle, podrywa Lyserga. - odezwa³ siê Manta, uprzednio g³oœno westchn¹wszy.  
- Aaaa... A w³aœciwie, to gdzie oni s¹?  
- Tutaj. - oznajmi³ Amidamaru, trzymaj¹c Lyserga i Ryu na ramionach (hmmm, trójk¹t yaoi!? OO)  
- Hej, a nie chcialibyœcie iœæ za mn¹ i Amidamaru na podwójnego cheesburgera?  
- Na BrzeŸnie nie ma Maca, tylko KFC.  
- A co my robimy na BrzeŸnie? I co to BrzeŸno?  
- Hmm, Yoh, coœ strasznie przymulony dziœ jesteœ, czy¿bym dawa³a ci za ma³o treningu?  
- Wiesz, Anno, chyba tego treningu za du¿o ostatnio.  
- Milczeæ!  
- No to chodŸmy na piffko!  
- Kto pójdzie, ten pójdzie, Ryu. Nie wszyscy s¹ tu pe³noletni. - odezwa³ sie Faust - ale ja siê chêtnie przy³¹czê.  
- A czy ja mogê prosiæ loda truskawkowego? - Hai! Hai, Tamao-chan! I nie tylko takiego... AUUUUUU!  
- Zbol!  
- Anno, mia³em na myœli¿e mogê jej te¿ kupiæ na przyk³ad czekoladowego albo.  
- Jasne, jasne, siur i ofkors, nie wciskaj nam kitu, Ryu! Przecie¿ autork¹ tego ficu jest Nanako.  
- NO EJ!!! XDDDD Bez przesady! Naprawdê by³a mowa o s³odyczach!  
- A.. Hmpf, mogê siê czasem pomyliæ!  
- Oczywiœcie, Anno!  
- Nie podlizuj siê, Yoh! Niech wam bêdzie, zjemy coœ, ale potem zabieramy siê za trening!  
- Brutalna...

- Hej, Horohoro, to moje skrzyde³ko kurczaka, oddawaj!  
- Pierwszy je dostrzeg³em!  
- Ale to jest ostatnie!  
- To zamów sobie now¹ porcjê, Ryu! Mmmm, pycha!  
- Grrrr!  
- Neee, Ryu i Horohoro s¹ tacy jak zawsze. Ne, Nanako-chan, widzê¿e starasz siê nie wychodziæ "out of character", nieŸle!  
- Sankyu, Manta:D - Te, autorka, bez takich! Ja chcê yaoi!  
- Dobra, dobra... Cierpliwoœci, Ryu-san! ;3 - Uuuuuu.  
- Biedny Lyserg.  
- Wiesz co, Yoh? Myœlê¿e on dopiero BEDZIE biedny.  
diabelski œmiech - A co to w³aœciwie jest yaoi? o - Oi, nie chcesz wiedzieæ, Tamao-chan, nie chcesz wiedzieæ.  
- Ryu. Tylko j¹ tknij, a z³e duchy nie dadz¹ ci spokoju.  
- E? A o co chodzi? "  
- Ju¿ o nic, Tamao.  
- KuŸwa, ja ju¿ nie mogê!  
- Dobrze, ju¿ dobrze, Ryu-san...

Rozdzia³ drugi acz krótki - "Polish hotel inside"

- Gdzie... Gdzie ja jestem? - Lyserg jeszcze przed paroma minutami by³ z przyjació³mi z KFC, a teraz le¿a³ na ³ó¿ku hotelowym.  
- Mmmmm, Lyserg, wreszcie doczeka³em siê tej chwili! Tylko ty i ja. SAMI!!! Hje hje hje... - odezwa³ siê Ryu z diabelskim uœmiechem na twarzy, poruszawszy rytmicznie palcami u r¹k.  
- N... Nie, Ryu-san, przecie¿ my siê jeszcze za dobrze nie znamy, mo¿e najpierw... Ne, Ryu-san, dobrze siê czujesz?  
- .  
- .  
BEEEK - Za du¿o piwa.  
GLEBCIA - ...Ryu-san. Hmmm... YAY!!! DZIÊKUJÊ, AUTORKO!!! I'm da virgin, la la la!  
- Lyserg.  
- Co? - Ktoœ trzyma ciê za nogê i szczerzy drapie¿nie zêby.  
- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

Dalsze sceny pozwolê sobie zatrzymaæ dla siebie :PPPPP Mmmmmmm, jaki milutki widok! 3 Kocham yaoi! Czy¿ to nie jest s³odkie, Tokagero-san?  
- ... Z³y dotyk. Boli ca³e ¿ycie.  
£UP - Au!  
- Zepsu³eœ klimat! £ooo, có¿ za nowe zastosowanie drewnianego miecza.  
- Nanako-san.  
- Hai? Tokagero-san?  
- To nie jest drewniany miecz.  
- A... Racja. Ne, Ryu-san, chcesz kajdanki? - AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACH! NIEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! NIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!  
- W porz¹dku, Lyserg! NieŸle ci idzie!!! Tylko siê trochê rozluŸnij!  
- Gdzie te kajdanki?  
- Hai, hai! Proszê!  
- Sankyu, bejbe! Do ya wanna rock with me tonight as well:3 - Na razie rób swoje, Ryu-san, hi hi////"  
- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! NIE, TYLKO NIE KAJDANKI!!! NIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!  
- Kjutto no! -  
KONIEC

notka odautorska

No, ju¿ po wszystkim! Uch, szybko minê³o te parê godzin przed kompem... Kurczê, ale m³ynek! o Hej, ziomy! A wiecie¿e to mia³o byæ opowiadanie na polak? St¹d to BrzeŸno. :D Ale chyba nie dam tego polonistce do wgl¹du, bo za szybko ¿em straci³a kontrolê nad owocem mojej twórczoœci. Ta twórczoœæ to shitty i crappy jak cholera, ale mog³o byæ gorzej... Pozdrawiam wszystkich moich ziomali i fanów "Shaman Kinga"!!! Kurde, ³apki mnie bol¹, buuu.  
Hmmm... Nie chcê mi siê ruszaæ dupska od peceta i iœæ do ³ó¿ka; pomêczycie siê ze mn¹ jeszcze chwilê hmmm, a gdzie s¹ wszyscy? .." A, no tak, czytelnicy wymiêkli juz na prologu... Ale i tak napiszê za kulisami :PPP)

Za kulisami, czyli "Oddam pejcz w dobre rêce"

- Nawet Marco ostatecznie mnie polubi³! Ale... Okaza³o siê¿e ma ¿onê.  
- Jak to? Tylko jedn¹? Stary, przecie¿ ja mam harem!!! Z pluszowych misiów! Ja te¿ jestem misiem!!! I was zjem!!! GUUARGHHH!  
- Grissom.  
- Czego chcesz, Cathrine?  
- Mamy robotê.  
- Kurde, sk¹d siê bior¹ ci ludzie co udaj¹ zwierzêta, ocieraj¹ siê i takie tam?  
- Bo re¿yser "C.S.I" musi mieæ jakieœ pomys³y, by siê seria sprzedawa³a na rynku.  
- Ale to jest "Król Szamanów", do cholery!  
- Zwa³ jak zwa³...

I

Zamyœlony, w³¹czy³ radio.  
- Asereje ja jere derebe nojehebe ane budi anebudibugi  
ZMIANA STACJI - Rejsa rejsa numa numa jej numa numa jej  
ZMIANA STACJI - Sz³a dzieweczka do laseczka, do zielonego, do zielonego  
- &$#!$&$# !!!!

nie wiem siak to sie pisze, ale chodzi o utwory LasKetchup, O'zone i takie dziwne coœ o dzieczynce id¹cej do laseczka. W skórzanych kozakach i miniówce.

I

Tak bardzo chcia³ zasn¹æ. Zasn¹æ.  
BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!  
- Ku maæ, kto mi podstawi³ taki dzwonek w komórce?  
BRECHT ZA SCEN¥

I

piii piii piii - Odbierz, Lyserg, odbierz ten telefon!  
bziu - No!  
- Witaj, nieznajomy! Dodzwoni³eœ siê do gor¹cej Lucy, wciœnij "1" to zrobiê ci.  
BDUMMM - rzut telefonem o œcianê moja szko³a! -  
- &$$&!!! Przeklêta TP S.A!!!

I

- Czego mi tu?  
- Dzieñ dobry, tu Ida Idawska, Neostrada, pozwolê sobie panu przedstawiæ ofertê TP, w której zakresie  
- MÓWI£EM ¯E NIE STAÆ MNIE NA NEOSTRADÊ, ODWALCIE SIÊ WRESZCIE ODE MNIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!

ta scena oparta jest na faktach! Dzieci, uwa¿ajcie na ludzi z Neostrady!

I

- To dziwne.  
- E? Co jest takie dziwne, Lyserg?  
RZYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYG - Bosh.  
- Dziwne. Nie wiedzia³em¿e mam chorobê morsk¹.  
- ¯eby chocia¿ na statku... Biedne ptaszki. Hm, to ju¿ chyba wiem, sk¹d siê bierze wirus H5N1...

I

- To dziwne.  
- E? Co jest takie dziwne, Lyserg?  
- Ryu!!! Zgoli³eœ klatê! OO - Co ty, kur... NANAKO!!!

I

- Te, autorka, co to ma, kurna, byæ??? Mia³aœ napisaæ yaoia, a nie.  
- No to ju!  
- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
- Ryu-san, kcesz gumki? - Dziêki, mam zapas!  
- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! Cholera, Ryu, nie!!! Tylko nie od tylca, NIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!  
- Hmmm, ludzie siê patrz¹ dziwnie. Toæ Polska jest krajem homofobów! Mo¿e róbcie to w hotelu?  
- Nie, bo mi ucieknie!!! B¹dŸ grzeczny, Lyserg! Bêdê delikatny.  
- Niby jak, skoro ju¿ wlaz³eœ?  
- HJE HJE HJEEEEE!  
- Có¿ za s³odka parka!

I

- Te, autorka, co to ma, kurna, byæ??? Mia³aœ napisaæ yaoia, a nie.  
- Nie bêdzie yaoi! Bêdzie yuri!  
- Oooch, Pirika-chan!  
- Mmm, Tamao-chan!  
- Aaaaaach, Anna-saaan!  
- ... Lepsze to ni¿ Winry/Lust/Riza...

I

- Poza tym nie musieliœmy wydawaæ tyle kasy na bilet, no i problemów by³o ma³o.  
- Du¿o klientów i dobre zabezpieczenie czyni cuda.  
- Ale Ren czêœciej dawa³ ode mnie. Skubany ma wiêcej wielbicieli. P³ci obojga.  
- & !  
- O, czeœæ, Ren!  
- $&$&$$&$&$#$$$$#$ !  
- CO? JESTEŒ W CI¥¯Y??? A mówi³em, abyœ wzi¹³ Durexy, a nie gumy z promocji!  
- Ryu-san.  
- Hm?  
- On mia³ gumki. Recepturki. Innych nie chcieli mu sprzedaæ.  
- A...

I

- Taa, bo znowu ciê wziêli za legendarnego autostopowicza.  
- Nie do koñca.  
- E?  
- Przez moje obcis³e ciemne ubranie wziêli mnie za mêsk¹ dziwkê.  
- Ale wyt³umaczy³eœ im¿e?  
- Gdybym wyt³umaczy³, nie by³o by tak fajnie:D - ...

I

- Hmm... A gdzie Ryu i Lyserg? - odezwa³a siê Anna, rozejzawszy siê.  
- W hotelu.  
NIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! - krzyk Lyserga na ca³e miasto

I

- Kjutto no, kjutto no!  
- Ryu, ciszej, wystraszysz przechodniów! - odezwa³a siê Anna - I.  
- UUEEUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!  
- I Tamao... - dokoñczy³a, uderzej¹c ciemnow³osego mê¿czyznê w twarz.  
- No w³aœnie!!! - a Tamao przywali³a Ryu w krocze. Tamao-chan to ekstra laska, ne?

I

£UP - Kurde, no! Kto wszed³ w drogê Bokutou no Ryu?  
- Raczej JA bym siê zapyta³, kto wszed³ w drogê Edwardowi Elricowi?  
- Coœ ze mnie kiepski szaman, uuuu... Duch do mnie mówi, a ja go nie widzê!  
- ¯E KOGO NAZWA£EŒ KURDUPLEM?  
£UP JEB PLASK - Przecie¿ nikt go tak nie nazwa³.  
- Edziu, zostaw pana, bo ci zdechnie!  
BRZDÊK - Na razie latarnia zdech³a.  
- Ojej, no to Ren ju¿ nie ma gdzie pracowaæ.  
- I bezrobocie w Polsce roœnie.  
BRZDUM - 0  
- Ryu-san, daijobu?  
- Ta, tylko kolana sobie obtar³em, nic mi nie jest!  
- .  
- .  
GLEBCIA - Ryu-san! O0O

I

£UP - Kurde, no! Kto wszed³ w drogê Bokutou no Ryu?  
- .  
- AAAAAAAAAA!!! SADAKO!  
- Gdzie ja znowu wyl¹dowa³am?? Tu nawet TV nie ma! Foch! Wracam do Teletubisiów!

I

- Yoh? Kopê lat, stary! Kiedy przyjecha³eœ?  
- .  
- Co?  
- Przyjechaliœmy razem.  
- A.  
- Jedliœmy razem, mieszkaliœmy razem, spaliœmy razem, .  
- Nanako!!! - H. K. (pozdro, bejbe: )

I

- No to chodŸmy na piffko!  
- Kto pójdzie, ten pójdzie, Ryu. Nie wszyscy s¹ tu pe³noletni. - odezwa³ sie Faust - ale ja siê chêtnie przy³¹czê.  
- A czy ja mogê prosiæ loda truskawkowego? - Hai! Hai, Tamao-chan! I nie tylko takiego... AUUUUUU!  
- Zbol!  
- Anno, mia³em na myœli¿e mogê jej te¿ kupiæ na przyk³ad czekoladowego albo.  
- Jasne, jasne, siur i ofkors, nie wciskaj nam kitu, Ryu! Przecie¿ autork¹ tego ficu jest Nanako.  
- No w³aœnie! Nie przegap okazji, Tamao-chan!  
- .  
- .  
- .  
- !? OO A o co chodzi?  
- Nie chcesz wiedzieæ, Tamao-chan, nie chcesz wiedzieæ...

I

- Neee, Ryu i Horohoro s¹ tacy jak zawsze. Ne, Nanako-chan, widzê¿e starasz siê nie wychodziæ "out of character", nieŸle!  
- Sankyu, Mant.  
- OCH, ACH, MOCNIEJ, RYU-SAN, MOOOOOOOOOOOCNIEJ!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAACH!!!! TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!  
- ... niewa¿ne...

I

- Te, autorka, bez takich! Ja chcê yaoi!  
- Dobra, dobra... Cierpliwoœci, Ryu-san! ;3 - Uuuuuu.  
- Biedny Lyserg.  
- Wiesz co, Yoh? Myœlê¿e on dopiero BEDZIE biedny.  
diabelski œmiech - A co to w³aœciwie jest yaoi? o - Wiesz, Tamao-chan, wtedy dwóch mê¿czyzn robi m.in. ró¿ne niegrzeczne rzeczy. - Faaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaajne! Ja te¿ zostanê yaoistk¹!!! o  
- Przybij, Tamao-chan!  
- Yay! Nanako-chan!  
- Zboczenice!

I

- Z³y dotyk. Boli ca³e ¿ycie.  
- Ryuuuuuuuuu-saaaaan!  
- Masochistka...

I

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! NIE, TYLKO NIE KAJDANKI!!! NIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!  
- Ryu-san, ³ap pejcza!  
- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

ci¹g dalszy be³kotu odautorskiego

Uch, ale namiesza³am! XD W "Szaman Kingu" faceci to pantoflarze (mo¿e za wyj¹tkiem Rena), a w tym fiku to prawie same mêskie dziwki (bez wyj¹tku Rena). No i pewnie uznacie¿e zbol ze mnie niesamowity. Hmmm. To prawda... No i ¿e ¿yjê we w³asnym matrixie. No ale wiecie, ka¿dy ma swój matrix! Ne? 


End file.
